


道具play

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all白
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	道具play

“白哥哥，你还好吗？”甜瓜装模作样的往老白身边挤了挤，心猿意马的揽住他的背扶住他虚软的身体。

老白抿着嘴不做声，闻言只是狠狠瞪了一眼这个不知天高地厚的弟弟，眼眶却微微泛红。

在这种隆冬天里，热气腾腾的火锅店里人声鼎沸，火锅特有的麻辣鲜香和着浓白的水蒸气弥漫在空气中，怎么看都是一副令人食指大动的氛围。

除了被四个弟弟围在中间此时此刻正在饱受折磨的老白。

身体里面的小玩意儿尽心尽责的不断跳动，细微的嗡嗡声被店里的吵杂掩盖，但快感无所藏匿。低档的马力虽然只能带来开胃菜一般的挑逗，但老白依然一动也不敢动。

他甚至无法回忆自己是怎么走进的店里，每一步的移动都会带着那个该死的跳蛋随机滑动，偶尔触碰到体内最敏感的那一点甚至让他腿软到无法支撑自己。

性器半硬不硬的被过于紧窄的女性蕾丝内裤箍着，小巧的环束缚住了根部，连勃起都无法办到——这样也好，总比当着大庭广众的面高潮好上一星半点。

每当他因为跳蛋碾上前列腺而眼前泛白四肢绵软的时候，流萤扶住他的姿势总会刻意蹭到胸前充血肿胀的乳粒，他几乎有一半时间都是被拖着才勉强走到座位上的。

隐秘的快感和羞耻让他几乎崩溃，好在冬衣能完美掩盖一切淫荡的痕迹。

他们五个人的位置在店里最角落的地方，幽暗的环境只靠头顶上的一个藤艺暖色灯散发着光芒。桌与桌之间都有竹编的矮墙隔断，坐下后仅能看到周围人头攒动，再向下就被矮墙阻隔了视野。尽管是在大厅中，店家仍然十分注重每桌客人的隐私。

但这就给了某些人方便。

瓦不管和流萤坐在一排，十六和甜瓜夹着老白坐在对面靠墙的地方，无形中把老白包围在了中间。

热腾腾的火锅已经端上了桌，五个人分量的菜品已经满满当当摆了整桌，瓦不管已经端起羊肉卷的盘子就往辣锅内倒，倒了一半看了眼低着头不怎么动弹的老白，又拨了一半倒进清汤锅里。

“遥控器在谁手上？”瓦不管看着老白有越抖越厉害的架势，看了眼对面的十六和甜瓜。

甜瓜从兜里掏出一个粉色的遥控器在空中晃了晃。

“……你疯了！”老白被吓了一跳，赶紧拉下甜瓜招摇的手，又羞又急让他脸上红成一片，体内的跳蛋在这时猛地加大力度，老白顿时软了下去，被十六揽住腰抱在怀里。

“……”

“白哥哥？你说什么？”甜瓜凑近了一点。

“……关掉……”老白强忍着一波一波袭来的快感，缩在十六怀里蜷得像个虾米。

“行了甜瓜。”瓦不管警告的用筷子尾戳了甜瓜一下。

跳蛋的力度平缓了下去，老白总算平复了呼吸，勉强拿起了筷子。

妈的，下次再心软答应他们玩什么play他就是狗。

今天早上，刚起床还没清醒的老白被四个弟弟兼爱人软磨硬泡的做了一系列等他清醒后恨不得把舌头咬掉的约定，等他反应过来后，他已经被堵在了床上再无退路。

“白哥哥~说好的嘛~就这一次啦，我们买都买好了！”十六亲昵的蹭了蹭他，如果忽视他手上捧着的放满了各种想让老白自戳双目的色情小道具的盒子，这副小奶狗的样子会更加令人心动。

“你你你你们滚开啊！平时还满足不了你们吗！”欧的白声厉内荏，最后还是在四个人的软磨硬泡下答应了这四个狗男人身上带着道具出门吃火锅的请求。

把一份爱分到四个人身上，他知道是自己亏待了他们。所以对于情爱这方面，老白尽管每次嘴上会奶声奶气的骂骂咧咧，但只要不是太过分，他最终总会答应予取予求。

也因为他在床上过分的乖巧，瓦不管他们总会试探性的触碰他的底线，想要知道他能宠他们宠到什么地步。

老白最后的要求就是每人只能选一样，并且不能影响他出门。

甜瓜遗憾的放下了手中的巨型♂后庭按摩棒。

开什么玩笑！用那个玩意儿他直接就死在床上了！还出个屁的门吃个屁的火锅！

老白恨不得把某瓜的脸摁在键盘上。

最后甜瓜选了跳蛋，十六选了乳夹，瓦不管选了锁精环，而流萤选了一套黑色的女式蕾丝情趣内衣。

对此，萤老板表示：“男人变态点有错吗！”

老白被瓦不管从背后抱在怀里做扩张，细白的两条长腿搭在瓦不管的腿上撑开，随着瓦不管的手指触碰到体内的软肉而不断绷紧，连脚趾都紧紧蜷缩了起来，前列腺上传来的鲜明而剧烈的快感让他不住喘息着，细碎的呻吟不经意间从喉间滑出，拔高的声线软软的，叫得人心间泛痒，血脉贲张。

“白哥哥，你别勾引我们了，我看你今天是不想下床了。”十六忍住想要提枪就上的欲望，两指捏住被快感激得挺立在空气中的嫩红乳尖，不住的挑拨玩弄。他的皮肤本来就白，乳头的颜色也是淡淡的粉，但现在小小的乳尖被玩弄到充血涨大成原先的两倍，红艳艳的挺立在胸前，仿佛少女的乳鸽一般。

十六没忍住低头含住那颗诱人的小东西狠狠吮咬了一口。

“啊！别舔了……你是狗吗十六！”带着酥麻的疼痛让老白猛地挺了下腰，发出一声煽情的呻吟，仿佛不可置信是自己发出的声音一般，老白涨红着脸气得直骂十六。

甜瓜安抚的吻了吻老白，拿过被流萤消毒好了的乳夹。

乳夹是硅胶的，同样是恶俗的粉色。说是乳夹其实更像女孩子们爱用的胸贴，凹进去的那一面里布满了细小柔软的硅胶刷头，当吸附在老白胸上时，冰凉密集的细小刷头缠绵的包围住了敏感发烫的乳尖，让老白忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“这个好像有六档呢，咱们都试试吧白哥哥。”甜瓜研究了一下手中的远程控制器，随便点开了一个模式。

“呜啊啊啊——不、瓜瓜！求你——”老白猛然仰起头发出一声破碎甜腻的哭吟。

吸盘一样的乳夹紧密吸附住他的胸乳，柔软密集的刷头像是活了过来一般缠绕着本就敏感至极的乳尖，酥麻触电一般的快感从胸口扩散至全身，连乳晕都没有被放过，用一种人手无法达到的高速震颤着，而老白即使再怎么扭动身体挣扎也无法摆脱。

瓦不管抽出埋在老白体内汁水淋漓的手指深深吸了一口气。老白在他身上扭动正好每次都能蹭到他的小兄弟，他是真觉得自己不会干翻他吗！

流萤把小巧圆润的跳蛋扔给瓦不管，瓦不管拿过一边的润滑剂裹上厚厚一层，抵在已经被三根手指好好开发过了的穴口，一点点顶了进去。紧致的穴口像一张小嘴一样被撑开，乖乖的含住跳蛋，肠液混合着润滑剂被挤了出来，濡得穴口一片晶亮。

也许是前胸的快感过于浓烈，老白只是挺了挺腰呜咽一声，便乖顺地吃进了三指粗细的跳蛋。

甜瓜意犹未尽的关上了乳夹的开关。

上下一起传来的刺激已经让老白处于高潮的边缘，性器硬得不行，瓦不管拿着锁精环考虑了一秒，便把老白平放在床上，掰开他的腿，低头含住了他。

性器上传来鲜明而强烈的刺激，老白本就被身体各处的快感激得快要高潮，此时柔软而湿热的口腔紧裹着他的弱点，如果他还有神智，便能听见自己撩人至极的喘息和性感到了极点的，带着鼻音的啜泣。

他的小腿绷紧到了极限，秀气的脚趾蜷缩成一团，无意识张大了嘴，嘴角挂着含不住的唾液。

他在瓦不管高超的口活中达到了高潮。

瓦不管吮吸着高潮过后绵软的性器延长他的快感，等最后一丝精液被榨出后，在根部卡上了那个小巧的银色圆环。

被玩到失神的老白不知道此时沉浸在高潮余韵中躺在床上的自己有多诱人。其他四个人被撩得鸡儿梆硬，可是时间已经来不及让他们四个发泄了，除非他们愿意鸽了午餐。对此，白先生表示拒绝和他们白日宣淫，他只想吃火锅。

于是流萤只能一边哀叹着挺着鸟一边摸过精挑细选的情趣内衣给老白亲手穿上。

黑色的布料裹在过于白皙的身上非常惹眼，胸贴式的乳夹正好能微微撑起胸衣上薄薄的布料。丁字裤式的内裤嵌进饱满的臀缝中，细细的带着荷叶边的带子勒在胯骨见微微陷进肉里，绵软的性器在三角形的布料中蜷缩着，而半透的蕾丝根本遮不住什么。

刚高潮过的老白眼角和鼻尖都哭得红红的，半垂的眼角还带着湿意，睫毛都被濡湿成一簇簇的，小巧的喉结不住的滑动着。

简直色气到让四个血气方刚的大小伙子血管炸裂。

十六下意识的摸了下鼻子。好险，没有丢脸。

“我后悔了，我们别去吃火锅了吧，我们改吃白男。”流萤扑上去狠狠亲了一口刚刚回过神的老白。

“滚呐！谁要饿着肚子和你们做！走开，我要吃火锅。”老白嫌弃的推开凑到面前的脸，看着面前衣冠楚楚的四个人，再看看简直不堪入目的自己，恼羞成怒的把四个人赶出了房间。

“不许脱！必须穿着再穿衣服！否则你今天晚上肯定屁股开花！”瓦不管隔着门大喊。

“知道了烦死了你们这群魔人！”

这就是现在他无比折磨的坐在自己最喜欢的火锅店却食之无味的原因。

两个遥控器一个在甜瓜手上，一个在流萤手上，好在他们顾及老白还饿着肚子，心照不宣的没有打开。虽然丁字裤勒在臀缝间的感觉鲜明而诡异，胸口被东西吸附住的感觉让人很不自在，但老白好歹勉强可以吃上两口了。

桌子不大，而他们五个人随便拉一个出去都是条顺盘靓的大长腿，难免会在桌子下面互相蹭到。

这顿饭已经快要结束，老白夹了一片白菜，正想往自己碗里放的时候突然抖了一下，烫得水嫩嫩的小白菜又掉回了锅里。

有个人不怀好意的用鞋尖暧昧的磨蹭了一下他的下体。

不知道是流萤还是瓦不管，两人都一脸无辜的看着他。老白咬牙切齿的往对面踢了一下，流萤哀叫一声皱着脸抱怨，佯装生气的把手伸进口袋里，打开了乳夹的开关。

老白僵了一瞬猛地蜷缩起来，把头抵在了桌上强忍住胸口爆发出的诡异快感。

——这该死的乳夹居然还会蠕动，简直像是乳肉被人抓着玩弄一般。而密密麻麻的小小刷头高速裹着乳尖震动，激爽的感觉让老白几乎快疯了，狠狠咬住嘴唇才让自己不叫出声来。

“白哥哥，你还好吗？”

十六从侧边只能看到他通红的耳朵和紧闭着眼的侧脸，他佯装关心的俯下身一手拍着老白的背一手扶住他的胸前，外人看来是照顾同行的伙伴，只有老白知道十六该死的手正覆在他的胸前隔着柔软的毛衣揉弄着，让乳夹更紧密的吸住他的乳肉刺激着已经不堪一击的乳头。

他颤抖着掐住十六作恶的手，用力大到指尖发白，却阻止不了十六的动作。

不能发出声音。不能动。不能让人看见自己的异样。尽管他们在最角落的地方，还是有可能会有人过来。

老白不停地对自己说。可这时，本来安分的呆在体内的跳蛋突然开始震动，速度比起一开始有过之而无不及。

老白无声的哀鸣一声，感觉脑浆都快要烧起来了。

他抖得更加厉害，不停高速震动的跳蛋几乎次次都狠狠弹在他敏感至极的骚点上，几乎一瞬间就让他的阴茎硬到发痛。可被死死箍住的根部根本无法让他发泄，小小的银环死死的锁住了出精的一切可能。

热闹的人声鼎沸仿佛隔着纱一般渐渐远去，老白只能听见自己粗重的喘息和细碎的啜泣。他想叫出声来，可是一想到自己身处的地方，过度的羞耻感和快感便席卷全身。他居然在大庭广众之下发情。这个念头充斥着脑海，羞耻和委屈让他的脸颊和眼圈一片潮红。

不断积累的快感一步步推着他到顶峰，前段却无法发泄，便不得不继续吸收这些明显已经不能承受的快感，老白满脑子都充斥着“好舒服”，“要坏掉了”，“我要不行了”，“好想射”，直到他听见一个清脆的带着川音的女声：“这位先生还好吗？我们店里有休息室，需要借用吗？”

那一瞬间，要暴露的恐惧和更加强烈的快感把老白被推向了顶峰。绷得死紧的身体持续了好几分钟，他根本不知道其他人是怎么打发走来上餐后甜点的服务员的，也不知道刚刚自己的身上发生了什么，他感觉自己经历了一场漫长的高潮，可依然疼痛肿胀的阴茎根部告诉他他根本什么都没有射出来，反而随着后穴的不断放松缩紧，一股热液无法控制的淌了出来。

事后他是被瓦不管和流萤一左一右扶着出了火锅店的，前台站着那个给他们上甜点的小姑娘，看见他们准备走了后还很担忧的问了问老白的情况，被十六几句话搪塞了过去。

“我的天哪真是太刺激了。”甜瓜无比感慨。

“你可小点儿声吧，我觉得白哥哥一个月都不会让我们上床了。”十六用胳膊肘怼了一下甜瓜，不自在的整理了一下裤子。

好在天冷，裤子穿得厚，就算硬了也看不出来。

瓦不管扶着老白的腰，凑到他耳边说悄悄话。

“宝贝对不起，我们这次是有点过分了。”他趁周围没人，快速啄吻了一下老白红色还没消退的耳根。

老白狠狠瞪了一眼瓦不管，可是含着水雾还泛红的眼睛根本毫无威力，简直像是撒娇一般。

“……下次再敢在外面乱搞我就薅烂你的头。”

瓦不管委屈：“又不是我一个人定的呀，为什么要只薅我的头！”

“那我要剁了他们几个的唧唧你要不要一起啊！”老白提高了点声音骂他，自认凶狠却奶声奶气的。他才委屈呢，居然当着小姐姐的面被扶了出来，还没狗不管说是被辣哭了，形象都没了。

“使不得啊白哥哥，剁了还怎么给你幸福啊~”流萤看热闹不嫌事大，调侃了一句，然后美滋滋的被气呼呼的老白踩了一脚。

“萤老板你是狗吗！被踩了还这么开心！”甜瓜不可置信，走在后面哀其不幸怒其不争。

“那白哥哥也只踩我不踩你们呀~”

“完了完了，萤老板已经被白哥哥虐成抖M了。”十六叹了口气。

几个人打打闹闹的回到了家，老白总算松了口气，把自己关进房间，砰的一声关上门把四个狗男人拍在门后，小心锁上了门才开始脱衣服。

上衣很快脱光了，他别扭的反手解了半天才好不容易解下了胸衣背后的扣子，把薄薄的布料随手扔在床上，他才小心的揭下了吸附在胸前的乳夹。吸得过于紧密的乳夹依依不舍的从胸口脱离，强大的吸力在最后还吸吮着乳粒不放，被扯下后还狠狠吸了下肿胀的乳粒。

老白倒吸口气忍住酥麻的快感。

加绒的牛仔裤里已经被濡湿了，好在裤子比较厚实，淫液还没有渗透裤子。老白抿着嘴用手指勾住丁字裤的蕾丝花边一把脱下。

动作幅度过大牵扯到了体内的跳蛋，让他身体僵硬了一下，腿一软就跪在了床边。好在瓦不管他们怕老白冷，一入冬就在他的房间铺上了厚厚的地毯，这一下也只是稍微磕疼了一点。老白跪坐在地毯上上半身趴在床上，手从背后绕过掰开湿漉漉的臀瓣想要取出跳蛋。

他小心翼翼的伸了一根手指，湿热紧致的后穴很快就吞进了手指。可是滑腻的跳蛋反而被手指推得更加向里，让老白无措的又抽出了手指。他想伸进两根手指夹出跳蛋，可是别扭的姿势让他根本无法进入得太深，敏感的肠肉反而被玩弄得发痒，丰沛的肠液不住的分泌。

前端被禁锢住的性器涨痛起来，他干脆放弃后穴的跳蛋，想要解开这个该死的小玩意儿，可是沾满肠液的手指过于湿滑，根本无法捏住精细的银环，反而把自己弄痛了。老白又气又委屈，跟自己较上了劲，折腾得性器根部都开始发红。

他根本没发现早在他刚进门没多久门就被流萤用备用钥匙打开了，他刚刚的所作所为都被四个弟弟看了个遍。

瓦不管上前两步抱起受惊的老白就扔到床上，挤进他的双腿间死盯着他边脱衣服边召唤趴在门边的三个人。

“让我们来帮你吧，亲爱的白~哥~哥~”

“？！我今天不想做了你们走开！”

可是他的话音还没落被猛扑上来的十六堵了个结实。

他们可是已经“饿”了一上午了，吃得饱饱的好哥哥当然要让弟弟们也饱餐一顿啦~

END


End file.
